


Long Day

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted: 03/29/09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: 03/29/09

* * *

“Come on.”

“Ianto? What-”

“Up. Jack, you’ve been sitting there, staring into space for an hour. You are taking me out. We are going to go to a pub and get me very, very drunk. Then you’re going to take me back to my flat and strip off all of my clothes before I pass out, because I am tired. And then you’ll make sure I don’t choke on my own vomit during the night.”

“Oh. Fun.”

“Yep. Let’s go. You’re buying.”

“If you say so. But… in the pub, before you’re too drunk… blowjob in the toilets, right?”

“Obviously.”

* * *


End file.
